


The Goddess's Angel

by Phantom_Ravenclaw24601



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Erik gets the love he deserves, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Abuse, Protective Erik, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ravenclaw24601/pseuds/Phantom_Ravenclaw24601
Summary: What if Erik never laid his eyes on Christine, he never heard her sing, what she never existed at all. What if there was a different girl her fell in love with, only she might actually be able to love him in the way he loves her.Aphrodite Cunningham was a beautiful young ballet girl with a tortured and dark past, but what will happen to her when she finds that the infamous opera ghost forms a deep love for her. Will she end up returning that love or will she leave alone with a broken heart. And what happens when a jealous count comes into the picture who wants her all to himself. Will love prevail or will she have to give up everything in order to keep who she cares for safe.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Voice in the Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Susan Kay's novel and Gaston Leroux's Novel.  
> In this fic Erik's 29 years old and there's only a six year age gap between him and Aphrodite (Erik being the older one) bc the usual age gap always made me kind of uncomfortable.  
> Any song that are sung in the book will have a link to them at the end of the chapter with the name of the song.

Erik's POV  
As I sat in box five watching the auditions for the new ballerinas, not that I was interested in knowing every single girl who joins the ballet chorus, but I found that quite a few girls will mess up horribly and at times it can be quite amusing when they do. After watching a young blonde girl nearly fall onto her face while doing the routine she was instructed to do, a sweet looking girl walks to the center of the stage, she looks to be not more than twenty years old, she had olive skin, dark chocolate brown hair that was loosely secured up in a bun, and the most beautifully enchanting ice blue eyes. Upon seeing her I had assumed that her performance wouldn’t be much different than the girl before her, but to my astonishment she proved me extremely wrong, for she was as graceful as a swan and when she leaped into the air she landed as soft as a feather making not a single sound, and her eyes showed that she seemed to be lost in the music that her feet moved along to. For some odd reason I felt drawn to her and she seemed oddly familiar like I somehow knew her. I brushed off the feeling for the time being and after she finished her performance, I decided to return back down below. Once I open the door to my bedroom Ayesha jumps from the organ and comes over to me to greet me. I pet her for a minute, as I sat down at my organ the thought of the young girl from the audition returned to my mind along with the feeling that I knew who she was and we had met before, like a memory I long since forgotten. I changed out of my dress suit and into some more comfortable attire, I returned to my seat at the organ, I started to twirl the chain of the small pendant I always wore around my fingers as I tried to figure out if I truly did know the girl. I must figure out who she is and if I know her.

A Few Weeks Later…

I was roaming in the darkness of the opera, when the most beautiful sound I have ever heard catches my ear. I felt myself starting to follow the voice. My thoughts were flooded over by the sweet voice that was pulling me towards and I felt as though I had no control over my motion. I continued to make my way closer and closer to the voice, but then it’s voice came to the end of the song it was singing. I snapped out of the trance like state the voice had put me in and wished to myself for the voice to start singing again just long enough to find out who the voice belonged to. I needed to know who it was. My mind still partly on the voice, somehow had drifted to the ballet girl, whose identity I still didn’t know. I need to find who they both are and I will not stop until I do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The song heard in this chapter Green Finch and Linnet Bird- Sweeney Todd: https://youtu.be/F1GPRwr5boM


	2. Goddess of Love

Erik's POV

It has been about three and a half weeks since I first heard the beautiful voice singing in the middle of the night and still have had no luck finding out who the voice belongs to. Though I haven't discovered the identity of who the voice belongs to, I have discovered a few things about the young ballet girl, though I didn't learn much I did learn one the most important things I could have learned which is her name. I learned her name when our paths crossed accidently though she didn't see me, but I noticed her almost instantly and not even a minute after I heard another girl calling someone's name then approached the sweet girl and said her name Aphrodite. It had been a few days since I learned her name and I couldn't help but think about her as I sat by the fireplace in my chair with Ayesha in my lap. My thoughts still remained on Aphrodite, but unlike last time my thoughts weren't on trying to figure out if I knew her or not instead my thoughts were on her perfect name and from what I learned about her so far she represents quite a few of the meanings of her name. Her name is shared with the goddess of love and beauty and like the goddess she was quite beautiful herself from her sweet looking frame to her soft voice and her cute smile. A sudden thought occurred to me that made my heart skip a beat which was that I have formed a boyish crush on Aphrodite, I thought I was immune to such foolish emotions. I stood up and started pacing and talking to myself "No this can't be possible, I barely know anything about her and she doesn't even know who I am." As I continue to pace up and down the drawing room I had another realization " How on this miserable earth did I not catch myself developing these feelings when I first laid my eyes on her, that's why I desired to find out who she was, how could I be so idiotic." I started making my way towards the door, grabbing and putting on both my hat and cloak, for I felt that if I didn't go up to the surface and get some real fresh air that I would faint.

Unknown POV

I laid in my bed wide awake completely unable to fall asleep. I sat up and looked at the clock on the wall which told me that it was two thirty in the morning. After I placed my robe over my nightgown I left my room and decided that I would walk around the theater some to try and wear myself out. I had been told when I arrived at the theater that I shouldn't wander around at night for the opera ghost might find me and not be very pleased if he did, but I still did anyways. Not because I didn't believe in the phantom or anything like that, I always believed in ghost stories, but for some reason I believed the ghost wouldn't do harm to me. Before I knew it I had wandered my way onto the stage and decided since no one was around that I would sing some. I started to sing a song that my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep when I was little. Before I knew it I was completely lost in the music that played in my head as I sang. As I continued to sing I had the odd feeling that someone was watching and listening to me, but I brushed it off and continued to sing. Little did I know that my feeling was right.

Erik's POV

I was making my way up to the roof when I heard the voice again and it sounded closer than I have ever heard it before. I followed the singing toward the stage, I entered my box so I could remain hidden and walked towards the edge of the box. When I looked out to the stage to see who the owner of the voice was, my whole body froze in shock and amazement when I saw who the voice belonged to. Aphrodite.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
The song in this chapter was Once Upon a December- Anastasia: https://youtu.be/ez05tspM-Zc


	3. Little Lotte

Erik’s POV  
Now that a face and name has finally been put to the mysterious singing, I thought I would be satisfied, but I could have never been more wrong. Once I knew that the singer was Aphrodite I had realized how from what I could tell though her voice was beautiful it was untrained. I could imagine the heights she could reach if she got training and if I trained her she could sour higher than the heavens themselves. So I decided to pull a few strings and sent a few slightly threatening notes to the managers to get Aphrodite’s dressing to be the one that had one of my secret passageways concealed behind it’s large mirror, the dressing room was also somewhat secluded from the other dressing rooms and because of that Aphrodite will often sing while she there. I finally decided to take the biggest risk of my life, I decided to make myself known to her by playing my violin for her.  
Aphrodite’s POV  
I returned to my dressing room after another long rehearsal and changed out of my costume and into a more comfortable dress. I sat down at my vanity not wanting to leave my dressing room just yet and sat there fidgeting with my necklace, out of nowhere I heard the most beautiful violin music start to play and I almost immediately recognized the song and started to sing it. As the song finished I realized that the music had been coming from somewhere within my dressing room. I quickly looked about my dressing room to see where the location of the music had come from “Who’s there?” I called out. I waited a few moments, but received no answer. Before I could even process the words coming out of my mouth I said “Are you the Angel of Music?” My father used to tell me stories when was young from when he used to sail around the world, my favorite was Little Lotte and the Angel of Music, and when my father laid dying he promised me he would send me the Angel of Music, and in a moment of childlike innocence I believed that what he had told actually came true. After a few moments a distinctly male voice spoke with no indication of where the owner of it was located said “Yes I am the Angel of Music, I was sent by your father to teach you how to perfect your voice and reach the heights he knew you are destined for, if you will allow me to do so.” I was overjoyed and gladly accepted the angel’s offer and I was told by him to return to my dressing room at exactly 11:30 the next night and we would begin our first lesson.  
A Few Months Later…   
Erik’s POV  
Every night for the past few months I have given Aphrodite singing lessons and now her voice is ready for the stage and I plan to make sure she performs in the new production of FAUST as Margarette. I know that once the people of Paris hear her voice they will never want to hear anyone perform other than her ever again, so after telling Aphrodite that she will be making her debut tonight, she was confused at first, but she didn’t question me much once I reassured her that I had everything under control and after I sent a quiet unfriendly letter to a certain Soprano everything was in place for Aphrodite to make her debut on the stage and I knew she was going to blow them all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the link to the song in this chapter: https://youtu.be/KZkNgfvBdY8


End file.
